


Dad

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, established relationships - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has homework, but it isn't Algebra that has Steve all confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

"Hey Dad, do you know anything about algebra?"

Steve stood up so fast without thinking, his head bumped sharply against the raised hood of the car he had half buried himself under for the past half hour.

"Ouch, you okay?" Grace said concerned, coming to his side quickly and putting a hand on his arm.

"What?" Steve said, a little dazed, putting a hand to the bump and giving it a rub. He looked at Grace in confusion and stood clear of the hood. "Uh - I mean, uh, what did you just say?"

"Algebra? You know much - because I got homework and my brain is just mush, can't get my head around it," Grace said with a shrug. "Danno isn't here, so can you help me?"

Steve stared at the thirteen year old with a slight gape but gave a small nod and she hopped from one foot to the other before spinning on her heel.

"Great, I'll go set up the book in the dining room," she said happily, making her way out the door. "Thanks Dad."

Steve gaped again, leaning back against the car like he'd been winded. There was that word again - Dad - the one that had him knocked off kilter. Grace hadn't ever called him 'Dad' before, it wasn't something he'd prepared for, despite he and Danny having been together for three years. He was curious as to why now, Grace had begun referring to him that way. Not that he minded, but it was completely unexpected.

He began to follow her out, weighing up his options. He was still new to the whole 'parenting' thing, though Danny encouraged him to be as involved as he could with Grace as a parent, from the supporive to the strict depending on the situation. Grace minded him when she had to, leaned on him when she had to and, like now, came to him with problems. But he wondered if it would make her uncomfortable or stop her saying it, if he asked her why she'd suddenly decided he was 'Dad' now.

He figured Danny was a safer option and decided not to ask until they had a private moment together. For the next forty minutes he slowly led Grace through the details, working on a few problems until her brain caught onto the pattern of the math. Eventually he left her on her own to finish up and promised to look over the work when she was done.

Danny arrived, arms laden as he struggled through the door and Steve rescued a few bags before everything ended on the floor. Together they unpacked and re-stocked the cupboards that were bordering on empty.

"You okay?" Danny asked as they worked. "You seem a little, I dunno, off."

"Fine," Steve assured him. "Bumped my head on the hood of the car."

"Well, lucky you don't have much in that head of yours to damage," Danny teased but looking at him carefully all the same. "Sure you're okay?"

Steve sighed, knowing it was useless to evade the obvious. He turned to Danny and lowered his voice. "Grace said something to me today."

Danny looked instantly concerned and drew closer, as if the 'something' was serious. it just made Steve feel stupider for bringing it up, but he'd started so he'd finish.

"Yeah? What?" Danny asked quickly.

Steve put a hand on his face and sighed, giving a shake of his head at the absurdity. "She called me 'Dad'." He said it quickly, the words blurring as they tumbled off his tongue. It sounded stupid once he said it out loud, but he manned up and looked at Danny.

He should have known Danny's reaction before he saw it. Danny had a stupid grin on his face, the kind that was mocking but loving and he was pretty sure Danny was thinking he was all kinds of 'adorable'.

"You okay? You look like you need some therapy for this new development?" Danny teased with a laugh, drawing closer to him.

"You're okay with this?" Steve asked, wondering when exactly he took the stupid pills that day because that statement, out loud, stupidest thing he'd ever said bar none.

Danny, still laughing, wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his chest. Steve could feel the vibrations of his laughter, the shaking of his body against him as he tried to control himself. "I'm sorry babe, but you look haunted and sound scarred. Is it really that bad that she called you Dad?"

Danny pulled back enough to look up at him, eyes dancing and Steve put an arm around his shoulders, loosening up and relaxing.

"No, it isn't bad, just wasn't expecting it," Steve shrugged, giving a shake of his head.

"But it sounds good right?" Danny said knowingly.

Steve allowed himself to smile and nodded in response. "Yeah, just weird, not bad weird, just -."

"Fuck I love you," Danny laughed again, leaning up towards him for a kiss. "You're an idiot, but I love you."

"I'm not an idiot, it's just" Steve retorted, pausing to kissing him. " - okay I'm an idiot."

"Dad," came a shout from the next room.

"Yeah?" They both chimed back in unison. Looking at each other in surprise they both laughed quietly at the reaction.

"Can one of you come check this over?" Grace replied, oblivious to the parental situation going on in the kitchen.

"You go," Danny said, kissing Steve quickly again and pushing him away, pinching his ass as he turned. "I'll start dinner."

~ fin ~


End file.
